


Discipline

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: BDSM elements, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Post-Orgasm Torture, Powerbottom!Gold, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: In which Silver is desperately lacking. Preciousmetalshipping. Powerbottom!Gold. Gold was apparently in boy scouts lmao.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough Powerbottoming Gold out there so lemme fix that a little. Be warned- there is rope, denial, and butt stuff. If that bothers you, kindly turn back. Enjoy!

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Christ, Gold, yes! I’ve...” Silver paused and shifted in his seat, “...thought about this for a while. Wanted it, I mean.”

“Really? I’m just saying, you don’t seem to be the type that wants to be pushed around and shit.”

Silver grimaced, unable to stop his reddening cheeks. Deep down, in a place nobody was allowed to see or know about, he was tired of living without rules. After years on his own with no education and nobody to tell him what to do or how to act, he grew curious. That curiosity only grew stronger recently- and it was all Gold’s fault! 

Gold was never free like that. He had parents to lay down the rules, coaches to discipline him and fix his asshole tendencies, and some teachers to guide him the right way. As always, Silver was envious. He wanted that odd sense of normalcy. He wanted that discipline. He wanted that attention. And, of course, he wanted to feel it at its strongest. 

“So...” 

Golds voice snapped him back to reality. 

“We still got some stuff to iron out bro. There’s like, terms and conditions before any dicking should occur.”

“Terms and conditions? Are you serious?”

“I am serious, asshole. We have to figure stuff out to prevent any miscommunications. So, if you’re not okay with something, just say ‘tangerine’ and we’ll take a break or stop completely. You good with that?”

“Sure, sure.”

“Cool. Now, do you wanna be the one getting dicked or should I?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you? I mean, I guess any position is okay for me, it shouldn’t, uh, matter, should it?”

“Oh, it doesn’t. Either way, I’ll fuck your brains out.”

It was said easily, but chills ran up Silver’s spine regardless. Heat rose to his face once more, and for the first time he realized how eager he was for this. How quickly he was ready, impatient and- hard, apparently. Silver glanced at his boyfriends face, mortified by the smirk he was met with. He sat frozen as Gold rose from his seat and slowly stalked over to him before positioning himself on Silver’s lap. 

“I was thinking we’d get farther,” he murmured, placing a delicate kiss on the redhead’s cheek before moving to his ear, “if we figure this out as we go. What do you say, Silv?”

The slight pressure on his crotch grew more intense as Gold lazily shifted his hips. He bit back a gasp and anxiously nodded his approval. A tongue ran up the shell of his ear and he yelped. 

“I need an answer. Let’s get one thing straight- when I ask you a question, you answer me. Use that voice of yours,” The young man’s own voice dripped with a new sultriness- loving, passionate, but with firmness and authority that set Silver’s nerves on fire. 

Struggling to hold still with Gold’s teeth gently nibbling at his ear, he shakily said, “yes...”

“Good boy. I know you’ll get the hang of this, but disobeying leads to punishment. The better you are,” he leaned away from his lover’s ear and held his gaze, pleased with Silver’s quivering and forced silence, “the less painful things will be.”

The friction on his lap was gone, and a hand forced him up and lead him towards the bed. Silver was then shoved backwards and stumbled onto the bed, sitting back with his arms holding him up. He watched as Gold threw off his jacket and shirt before crawling over him and capturing his lips. The kiss was harsher than usual. Then again, Gold was being much harsher than usual and to Silver’s embarrassment, he only wanted more. But in his own usual fashion, he couldn’t stand to lose. He wouldn’t lose control over any situation unless it was yanked away from him. He wanted to test the waters-to be punished. 

So Silver used his autonomy as a weapon: he rubbed his clothed erection, kept his mouth firmly shut, and huffed at Gold’s command to open up. His grey eyes were screwed shut, but judging by the angry growl on top of him, he fucked up big time. A larger hand gripped his wrist and pinned it to the bed, while another knocked his supporting arm away, causing the redhead to fall and lay completely back. 

Gold looked absolutely ravenous. His eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes were narrowed with amusement and lust. But instead of yelling, to Silver’s surprise, he began to chuckle. 

“Honestly Silv, I’m not surprised. You want to act like a stubborn little bitch? Fine, I’ll fucking treat you like one.”

In a flash, Gold’s knees held Silver’s arms to the bed as he rummaged through a drawer. Grey eyes widened as rope was suddenly wrapped around his wrists, tied tightly above his head and attached to the bed frame. He should’ve been anxious. He should’ve been overtaken with bad memories, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t afraid. Instead, a confusing sense of calm washed over the redhead as the knots were tied and Gold sat back. 

“Years of scouts have finally paid off,” he muttered, breaking character with a small laugh and looking bashful as Silver did the same. “Oh, shut up dude,” Gold complained, lowering his head to Silver’s neck. But it was gentle. Way too gentle. 

“Make me, asshole.”

Teeth suddenly sank into his neck and Silver let out a cry. He attempted another insult but the pain only got worse, effectively shutting him up. A hand skimmed over his erection; it traced a single finger over the bulge with maddening leisure. 

Gold’s tongue licked at the reddened spot of flesh. “You need to learn respect,” he purred, laying his hand on his boyfriend’s clothed crotch. “You run around like a feral brat and think everybody will just take your shit. You’re wrong, Silv-“ the button was undone, “-and you’ve been getting away with it for much too long.” The redhead’s ears rang with the sound of a zipper becoming loose. He whined pathetically and bucked his hips towards the fondling hand. It was gone instantly, and his pants were roughly yanked down and off. Rope gripped his ankles and brought them apart; Silver was trapped in a slutty open position and at the mercy of his harsh boyfriend. Part of him was mortified, another part was intimidated, but in whole, he was way too damn aroused.

The black haired young man licked his lips and shifted himself lower. He groped Silver’s cock and flicked his tongue over the head. 

“Ohh...”

“You like that?”

“Hah...” a tight squeeze pulsed heat and pain through Silver’s body. “Y-yes, yes, I like it!”

The licks became more consistent, stretching from the base to tip of his straining erection. They traced his testicles and dipped into the very top of his dick. The boxers were becoming more and more of a cage, restraining his throbbing cock from that wet, warm tongue. He wanted them off. He wanted to feel naked contact, to thrust into Gold’s wanting mouth. He wanted release. 

Silver couldn’t stop his trembling legs as he grew closer to the edge. 

“Please,” he pleaded loudly. 

“Please what?” Was the reply. 

“...take them off. Please,”

“Why would that matter?” Fucking asshole. Silver could hear the smirk in Gold’s prodding voice. 

“I, I-agh!” Another infuriating lick. “I want more, Gold!”

Low and behold, fingers slid easily into the boxers and yanked, ripping them off. Silver felt himself nearly lose it at the released pressure. He didn’t have time to enjoy it as his member was engulfed by tight warmth. Moans shook the redhead’s body as Gold took his entire cock down his throat. He thrusted once before his hips were held down and Gold released his dick. 

“Hold still. Act civilized and control yourself.”

A strangled retort led to fingernails digging harshly into his pinned hips. Silver knew he was getting too close. Each contraction of Gold’s throat nearly pushed him over the edge, as well as the thumbs soothingly rubbing at his gouged hips. He strained and squirmed as much as physically possible while frenzied expletives poured from his panting mouth. 

Gold’s hand suddenly took his mouth’s place as he jerked his love to near completion. His lips traced up Silver’s chest and rested once more by his ear. 

“Hold it in, Silver. I’ll count down from three, and then you can cum. Not until then, or else.”

Silver strained to hear the blessed words. 

“Three.”

Panting and the faint shifting of skin filled the room with a lewd tempo. Silver thought his head was about to fucking explode. 

“No, I-I can’t-“

“Yes you can. Don’t you dare cum.”

If it were possible, his length was pumped even faster than before. Another hand fondled a nub on Silver’s chest. 

“Two.”

Faster. How could it be going faster? Precum further slicked his member, and a finger brushed across the slit once more. 

“On-“

Cum burst from the tortured erection before the time was called. The steady pace only enhanced Silver’s failure. Seeing his bound boyfriend wail and writhe in ecstasy made Gold’s own length throb for attention. Not yet. He would have to ignore his own needs for now. Instead, he had to go through on his previous threat. 

The pumping slowed to a stop. Silver’s head raised in time to witness Gold lick a semen-coated finger clean, never averting his yellow eyes from his toy. 

“I told you to hold it in,” he growled, breaking the tense silence. 

“I couldn’t! I couldn’t hold it any lon-“ the sentence deteriorated into sharp cries. 

Having his over-sensitive cock fondled proved to be overwhelming. Over, under, rub, tug. Try as he might, Silver couldn’t escape Gold’s grip on him. 

“Gold! Don’t, please, no! Stop!”

“Oh shut up Silver. You’ve only got yourself to blame. Poor princess,” he sneered into Silver’s dark red ear, “is it too much for you? Pathetic. We’re not nearly done here.” 

After a sharp slap, his dick was finally released. 

Silver took this momentary break to catch his breath. He still couldn’t grasp how humiliating, embarrassing, and fucking fantastic that felt. Treated little more than a disobedient puppy somehow got him hard as a rock and begging for more...the fuck? But within his reeling mind, Silver felt much safer now than ever, and he knew why. It was no surprise, really. The answer was currently undoing his pants and grabbing a bottle from yet another drawer. 

He knew he could trust Gold with anything. Maintaining a stable relationship for years like they did already took a level of trust which Silver previously never believed could be possible-only to be proven wrong with his beloved asshole. They were stronger together and supportive in their weaknesses. Love was odd, Silver had thought. Odd but so worth it. 

A weight pressed against his pelvis once more and Gold cracked open the container of lube. Silver piped up as he began to prepare himself. 

“Uh..”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you were gonna....”

“We’ve been over this. Say it.”

“I thought you were gonna, uh, fuck me.”

“I am. What, did you think I wouldn’t make use of this,” he grinned, coating Silver’s cock before working on himself. “You always call me a dumbass, but you’re right on my level too, Silv. I honestly love that about you.”

Silver could see his blush from a mile away. 

“Aw, don’t get all sappy on me now, shithead.”

He recoiled from a firm smack to his stomach. The insults would have to wait until after this, he thought. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Sap or no, I’m gonna break your shit,” the sternness in Gold’s voice couldn’t cover the slight smile creeping through. 

He slowly began to finger himself, stroking his erection to ease the slight pain. Low moans were uttered from his parted lips; Silver just then cursed the extent of his bindings. His boyfriend was just in reach, but impossible to touch. He could only watch Gold stretch himself. He could only imagine feeling his rapid heartbeat and hearing his growing gasps. Amber eyes bore into his pleading face with lidded amusement before closing with a lustful groan. 

Silver honestly couldn’t watch anymore. He felt nearly ready to orgasm once again if this kept up. After another inviting groan, Gold’s hand was suddenly laying on the redhead’s shoulder. A soft kiss was placed to Silver’s lips and his cock was pressed against a warm piece of flesh; he couldn’t help his sudden gasps as his tip was rubbed gently against Gold’s opening. 

“Do you want me?”

The restrained young man nearly sobbed out his approval. 

“I need you! I nee- oh!”

An unbearable pressure slid down his length and Silver arched his back in pleasure. He could hear Gold panting and stroking himself while sinking down further. A thrust from below made him snicker. 

“What an eager little bitch you are. Better hope that cock of yours holds up, or else,” he emphasized with a slap to Silver’s thigh. “Making me feel good is all you have to do. Don’t fuck it up.”

With that, Gold was fully situated on his boyfriend’s dick. He thrusted himself gently once. Twice. Then he lifted himself straight off and slammed down again, choking down a cry and relishing in Silver’s scream. If the pain hadn’t subsided already, it fully disappeared as the head of the cock inside him brushed against his prostate. 

He altered his pace and watched Silver’s face contort and his chest heave. Gold knew how to make a man scream, and Silver was certainly no exception. Pull out completely, sink in completely. Quick, shallow pumps just around the head. Keep most of the cock in and go slow and steady. Hold him down and make him beg. When Silver started losing his composure, he paused and eased himself off:

“Hold it in,” he hissed, “If you’re gonna cum, you’re gonna cum with me- when I say so!”

Warmth returned to the redhead’s member; it dripped precum and throbbed desperately for completion. Gold’s demand seemed near impossible, but he could tell it wouldn’t be long now. 

Gold laid down on his lover and kissed his gasping mouth. He was pounding Silver’s cock as deep as possible, holding his shoulders and dominating the redhead’s mouth. Distant begging filled his ears, and the body beneath him squirmed deliciously in his tight grip. Rather then stopping Silver again, though, Gold simply fucked him harder. 

“Come on, Silver,” a whisper from above encouraged, “Cum inside me. Let me feel it.”

The pressure and speed increased to an agonizing level. A wail filled Gold’s ears as he stared down at his thrashing boyfriend. They pushed and thrusted against eachother with passionate aggression. It was too much. Too much heat, too much friction, too much everything. It was way too much, and Silver couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Cum for me, Silv.” Seductive and controlling. Silver was glad to oblige. 

His hands strained in their confinements; toes on both tied feet curled and stretched in an attempt to ease the overpowering pleasure. Finally, his cock erupted into Gold’s tightening muscles with frenzied plunges. 

“That’s it! Fuck me,” Gold’s ass clenched around the spurting member. “Harder, bitch! Make me yours! Don’t you fucking stop now!”

He came undone several thrusts later, with one hand on Silver’s chest and the other on his own dick. Scratches and bruises littered his boyfriend’s body, and Gold made sure to hold his exhausted gaze as he came. The softening cock was gently pulled out of him as he cleaned himself and his tied companion. 

Once the knots were untied, Gold and Silver laid together on their bed, with the latter’s head on the former’s chest. Their voices were soft and satisfied. 

“I love you so much, Silv,” he murmured, stroking a head of red hair, “are you holding up okay?”

“Mmhm.”

“Need anything? Water?”

“Nah.”

“Good. You did so well. You’re fucking perfect, dude. I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I know I’m the best. It’s obvious... and I love you too, y’know.”

That phrase never failed to light up Gold’s eyes, cheeks, and heart. 

“Gold?”

“Hm?”

“I’d like to, uh,” Silver’s earlier discipline about using his voice obviously stuck. He immediately continued under his lover’s casual stare. “I’d really like to do this again.”

“Lucky you, Silver, cause I’m always game for fucking you senseless.”


End file.
